


Bite of my Heart

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance, Vampire!Meteos, Werewolf!Sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's hard to cultivate a hardcore goth persona when you're being tailed by the world's most chipper dog boy.And yet Will can't seem to tell him no.





	Bite of my Heart

“So do you really, like, turn into a bat?” 

“Yes.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “No shit?”

“Yeah, let me just magically compress a 6 foot tall vampire into 5 inches, no problem.”

The werewolf leers. “Only 5 inches?” 

Will rolls his eyes to hide his grin. It’s bad practice to encourage mortals, tends to make them stick around. Not that any of his usual avoidance tactics have worked on this particularly sticky furball. Every attempt at subtle brushoffs, into crowds, buildings, even his car, has resulted in being tracked down within a day. It’s cramping his style, he doesn’t need a hunting dog, let alone a puppy in his ass.

True to form, when Will continues on his way to the bar that had been his intended target, the werewolf falls in step behind him easily. 

“Where’s your coffin?”

Will sighs. “Can’t you just fucking sniff it out?”

“Seems like an invasion of privacy, maybe.”

Will levels him an incredulous look. “Then what’s THIS?” He waves a hand between the two of them.

He’s met with a grin much toothier than your typical human. “We’re just heading to the same place.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Four nights in a row, just a coincidence?”

“Heheh. Pretty weird!” 

“Mmm.” Vampires aren’t as magic as mortal rumors would have you believe. He certainly can’t shapeshift, just the lightest touch of mind control powers (ineffective day one), and while he is stronger than most humans, he’s not certain it would be enough to overpower a werewolf. All in all, he has absolutely no way, he knows of, to get rid of his unwitting new packmate. Speaking of.

“Do you lose your pack or something, dude? I’m actually the wrong breed of supernatural if you haven’t noticed.” 

Mirth dances across his face. “Nah, they’re fine.”

“Maybe you could go bother them instead?”

He snorts. “That’s actually pretty much what they said to me.”

Holy shit. A werewolf obnoxious enough for his pack to tell him to fuck off? “So this is how you are with everyone, huh?”

“Eh, not everyone.”

“I’m just unlucky?” 

“Wow, fuck you too!” He puts on a fake pout.

“Not really into bestiality.”

“Aren’t you a bat?”

“I’m NOT-” He catches himself. They’re standing in front of one of Will’s favorite bars. “Well, here’s my stop.”

The werewolf moves to open the door for him. “After you, my good sir.”

He enters, knowing the entire production is pointless now. Not only does he lose his air of mystery being followed around by a bouncy dog boy, but it just feels awkward trying to hunt someone down while being so obviously watched. He hasn’t eaten in the four days since he’d first caught the werewolf’s attention, and it’s starting to grate on him.

“You want anything?” The werewolf snatches up the drinks list as he slides into a booth beside Will.

“Oh yeah, do they have O negative here?”

He makes a show of browsing for it. “Is Pepsi okay?” 

Will laughs in spite of himself. 

“You really do drink blood? Like suck it out of people?”

“Yeah.”

He seems skeptical. “I haven’t seen you do it.” 

“There’s been this fucking dumbass following me around lately, makes it kind of hard.”

“Do the people like… die?”

Will grimaces. “Do I seem like a mass murderer?” The werewolf eyes him over. Sure he’s a bit… gothy, but he doesn’t think he looks that bad. Has he been getting tailed by some idiot who thinks he’s a police dog?

“None of them die okay? No one needs all that blood. You’re all greedy.”

“So you’d suck me?” The fanged grin is back. 

“Your dick maybe, I doubt wolf blood tastes any good though.”

He blushes but carries on with the banter. “Wow, that’s racist dude, at least try it first!” 

“If it’ll make you fuck off, sure.”

He’s hit with an appraising look. “Yeah okay, deal. I wanna see the whole thing though, ~vampire seduction~, suck me like one of your french girls.” 

Will’s surprised. He’s never sucked the blood of someone who knew he was going to do it. He hasn’t really ever imagined anyone could be interested. The whole situation is weird as fuck. Still, he’s not going to say he’s not intrigued either.

He works to turn on his vampiric charm. It’s been a few days so he’s a little rusty, but he manages after a moment. When he’s looked in the mirror at this (yes he has a fucking reflection how the hell would he not), his eyes just look… big in an indescribable way. It’s something humans can’t seem to look away from. The werewolf’s eyebrows shoot up into his goofy haircut, but he doesn’t seem to be otherwise under the thrall.

“What’s your name, baby?” Will realizes in that moment he genuinely doesn’t know, somehow hasn’t asked the entire time. 

“Zach.” He seems deeply amused. Will flusters, not used to anyone being in their right mind when he tries this. He sidles closer in the booth. “So, uh, are you from around here?” 

“Just moved to town with some friends, actually.” That explains a lot. He’s distracted looking at Zach’s face, how clear his blue eyes are. He’s not sure what line comes next. 

“Do we make out now?” Zach asks, innocent look plastered badly on his face.

“Uh.” Zach’s lips are very, very pink. He knows he should take that as a sign of good blood flow, or some other vampire bullshit, but all he can really think is how warm they must be. 

He must nod his head, or maybe Zach just takes his staring as a yes, because he leans in and presses their mouths together gently.

The kiss is warm, almost hot, the werewolf pressing heat into his lips with every movement. Will chases that heat, craving it the instant Zach touches him, so unlike anything he’s felt before. When they break apart, he has the urge to pant breaths in, despite not having needed them for years. 

Zach’s eyes watch him, dark and bright. 

“Now you suck me off?” He tips his head to the side delicately, exposing his neck. Will is sure in that moment that Zach’s blood would be so good, the best he’s ever had. He’s also sure that he doesn’t want to treat Zach like any of the humans he’s sucked a meal from only to never see again.

“On the first date? What kind of guy do you think I am?” 

“Is this not our fourth?” He seems delighted, regardless.

“Oh no, I’m very old fashioned, the dates only count when you make out.”

Zach nods amicably, playing along. “Hm, and how many before you suck me dry?”

“Seventeen.”

Zach barks out a surprised laugh.

“Well then, I’ll have to see you tomorrow?” He says it like a question.

“If you want.” 

Zach grins, the definition of ‘wolfish’. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
